wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Thisniss
Talk Archives ---- thisniss talk page Remember the victims of Matthew Sheppard! Talk To Me Support Me Dear Thissniss, As you should know, the 2008 truthiness awards recently ended, and I won "Writer of the year". Now, The liberal media led by User:Atenea del Sol has filed suit against my victory in a Bush V Gore style recount. If you believe in democracy, Truthiness, and Stephen Colbert, then you will support me. Tell me you support me on my talk page if you are on Stephen's side. Sincerely... --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 00:31, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Year-end Awards What awards should Wikiality.com award this year? For some examples from previous years see these links: 2006 and 2007. Please post your suggestions for categories to be awarded here, then post your nominees for that category in the appropriate section (make one if necessary) in the Nominations section. Please only post items that were created in 2008. Any questions, post them on the Awards page talk page, here.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:45, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Beard Season In Florida I hear the beards grow well this time of year. Tis the season, indeed. Hello to you and Happy 4th of July to you too!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:21, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Things That Don't Exist Brilliant! It's a wonder you even thought of something that doesn't exist!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:50, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Hello First day of school eh? Welcome back... did you hear Fred Thompson say he was going to get John Wayne to beat up The Martial Artist Who Shall Not Be nnamed in the Republican Forum last night? --Not MC Esteban™ 19:15, 7 January 2008 (UTC) 2007 Truthys --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:20, 14 December 2007 (UTC) The American Family Thanks for the note. :-) I've been insanely busy the past several weeks, and will be for a little while. But I read The American Family - fantastic stuff! I took the liberty of making a couple of minor changes. Hope you don't mind. Now I'm off to give it a thumbs (up). Then I need to change the Wikiality word before it goes from stale to moldy (oops). --Careax 18:35, 17 November 2007 (UTC) hi welcome back. Hope situations have gotten better...--GlennBecksATool (talk • ) 06:12, 21 September 2007 (UTC) Wikia Humor Blog Hi, thanks for letting us know that you would prefer to manage the Wikiality blog snippet page. I can work with Bhadani to make sure we are pulling from wikis besides Wikiality. That way, we can avoid replicating snippeting efforts and you can continue making the great "Did You Know..." posts. Thanks, --Anniemal 21:45, 18 September 2007 (UTC) :Great, we would be happy for you to take over ownership for making blog posts. Leaving it to the pros. :) I'm sorry to hear that you were having some difficult times lately -- we definitely noticed and missed the Wikiality posts to the Wikia Humor Blog. Thanks for the input -- I was able to modify the elephant photo using Wordpress. Thanks, -- Anniemal 22:57, 24 September 2007 (UTC) Andrew Keen I was hoping you'd take on this page; it seems right up your alley. I had a similar idea with the steal this page etc. Anyway, good luck. :D --MC Esteban™ 15:08, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Bears in a Submarine Hey there. I put this up for a nomiation for featured article, and was hoping you could check it out and give it the last vote if you think it's good enough. :) Thanks! --Demonseed 19:02, 17 August 2007 (UTC) Whoo! Thanks, Thisniss for the final vote! Yeah, my semesters already started; I'm actually on an internship for the fall semester. Hope all is well with you. ;) --Demonseed 14:16, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Robot Yes, you are correct: I am a robot. But only on Friday nights, when I light up the dance floors with my killer Mr Roboto impersonation. But seriously, yes, that would be fantastic! Anything I can do to assist with truthiness, justice(iness?) and the Colberican way. Thanks for considering me! :-) --Careax 19:43, 16 August 2007 (UTC) If the need for help is there, I would. I don't have a problem remaining a normal truthibutor either. --GlennBecksATool 16:06, 16 August 2007 (UTC) Harry Potter Yeah, I voted for it to be nominated for Featured article. Yay! :) --Demonseed 03:03, 9 August 2007 (UTC) Woman My bad. I was trying to link it to make sense with man, and probably (okay, obviously,) went overboard. Sorry about that. Yay for the Divine Sisterhood! LMAO --Demonseed 03:38, 3 August 2007 (UTC) And I've been promoted to "truthiness protector"! Yay! Thanks! :) --Demonseed 03:42, 3 August 2007 (UTC) MitRom Weasley Hey there. How about this? Image:MitRom-Weasley.jpg Cheers, Careax 04:19, 27 July 2007 (UTC) :Glad you like it. :-) --Careax 04:39, 27 July 2007 (UTC) Harry Potter I'll certainly take a look and see what I can come up with. :) --Demonseed 03:57, 27 July 2007 (UTC) How does it look now? Figured I'd give "Hermione" and "Ron" equal footing under our hot looking "Harry"...and I can't believe that Colbert sprained his wrist! I thought he was messing around...--Demonseed 02:58, 28 July 2007 (UTC) I tried to access the link but it wasn't coming up. Ah well, I'll try it later on this morning. :) --Demonseed 05:32, 28 July 2007 (UTC) JK Rowling is the Devil's Handmaiden! Don't know if you've seen this. --MC Esteban™ 04:28, 22 July 2007 (UTC) Re:All Fired Up! I definitely like that we are paying more attention to the great service our glorius leader and his super team at DOJ have administered. When I think of stuff I'll drop you line. My first idea for contribution when I read the page is a bit tangential but I'll run the sketch-out version by you for you to use/abuse/or throw away. At the end of the single person images of "key players" I see a picture of a group of soldiers in the desert with something like the related text: "These brave soldiers are too busy fighting to vote, we Republicans need to show we support them at home by voting twice..." At your request, Stephen Potter has been uploaded. :D There are two versions (labeled 2 and 3), and 2 looks slightly better at larger res, 3 slighly better resized smaller IMO so take your pick. --MC Esteban™ 19:04, 21 July 2007 (UTC) College and University Merging these two articles does seem like a good idea. I feel Stephen would agree with you that they are essentially the same thing. We can still talk about a lot of (or even all of) the stuff in University's subject headings, but maybe it would be better to do that in paragraph form under more general headings. --Toadaron 19:15, 20 June 2007 (UTC) ---- Relating to the Hershey's Page from Swampyswampswamp. I feel as though I have been treated unfairly in this situation. It is my first ever page and I thought the anti-liberal message is what you wanted. It was not advertising at all... I said the chocolate tasted like sick and faeces! Very tongue in cheek. Some stuff on your encyclopedia is a bit racy... more so than this. I can't understand it. Could you tell me where I am going wrong? If not I won't bother making a page ever again if I can't meet your high standards. Swampy template:title Ok, paste the below code in MediaWiki:common.js, then clear your cache and test it out! 05:36, 8 July 2007 (UTC) /** Title rewrite ******************************************************** * Rewrites the page's title, used by Template:Title * By Sikon */ function rewriteTitle() { if(typeof(SKIP_TITLE_REWRITE) != 'undefined' && SKIP_TITLE_REWRITE) return; var titleDiv = document.getElementById('title-meta'); if(titleDiv null || titleDiv undefined) return; var cloneNode = titleDiv.cloneNode(true); var firstHeading = getElementsByClass('firstHeading', document.getElementById('content'), 'h1')0; var node = firstHeading.childNodes0; // new, then old! firstHeading.replaceChild(cloneNode, node); cloneNode.style.display = "inline"; var titleAlign = document.getElementById('title-align'); firstHeading.style.textAlign = titleAlign.childNodes0.nodeValue; } addOnloadHook(rewriteTitle, false); Thanks Hehe, thanks. Already starting to like the place, with all the truthiness. Hello Hello, nice to see you back. :-) It's been pretty quiet here lately. --Careax 06:25, 8 January 2008 (UTC)